


Пять лет

by adella_green



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Kudos: 1





	Пять лет

Эскобар сидел в машине и, не отрываясь, смотрел на свои руки, лежащие на руле. Он уже припарковался у дома, но не мог заставить себя встать с сидения и подняться до квартиры.  
В окно постучали. Эскобар обернулся и увидел Сая, стоящего с пакетами еды. Тот обеспокоенно наклонился так, чтобы видеть его лицо целиком.  
\- Привет, Эски. Ты же обычно в шесть возвращаешься с работы, а уже полвосьмого. Неужели ты всё это время был здесь?  
Эскобар хотел соврать, что задержался по делам, но потом решил, что в этом нет смысла, и мрачно кивнул.  
Сай подавил тяжёлый вздох.  
\- Пойдём наверх. Я собираюсь готовить лазанью, ты будешь?  
\- Конечно, - безэмоционально отозвался Эскобар.  
Они вошли домой. Сай сразу скинул пиджак и надел фартук. Эскобар упал на ближайшее кресло и закрыл глаза, даже не надеясь, что к нему придёт сон. Он уже не увидел грустный взгляд соседа.

Сай методично резал овощи и грибы, уделив особое внимание своему секретному ингредиенту - луку-порею, и бормотал под нос что-то, напоминающее комментарий к кулинарному шоу. Готовка приносила ему удовольствие и в первую очередь отвлекала от постоянной редакторской гонки на работе.  
Сегодня, однако, его больше напрягала не собственная усталость, а состояние Эскобара. Тот всегда был как минимум апатичен и тревожен, но обычно справлялся с помощью лекарств. То, что произошло в этот вечер, выходило за рамки нормы. Сайлас вздохнул, уверенный, что Эскобар не примет от него ни совет, ни даже просто поддержку.  
Вскоре Сай уложил в любимую керамическую форму все слои начинки и теста, поставил её в духовку и вымыл руки. Шум воды заставил Эскобара очнуться, и он переместился в свою спальню. Сайлас не сдержался и снова вздохнул.

Эскобар открыл окно. Он надеялся, что ветер немного освежит его, но за стеклом его встретил только тёплый стоячий воздух. Однако парень не закрыл створку и продолжил стоять, держась за ручку. Когда спустя несколько минут рука затекла, он наконец отошёл и сел на кровать. Взгляд его неслучайно упал на рамки на прикроватном столике. Эскобар взял одну из фотографий и вгляделся в изображённое на ней лицо. Он надеялся когда-то, что пяти лет будет достаточно, чтобы пережить горе, но оказалось, что он ошибался. Если бы он не вспомнил про годовщину смерти, то, возможно, держаться было бы легче. Но разве он мог забыть?  
В ход мыслей ворвался голос Сая.  
\- Лазанья готова!  
Эскобар сначала хотел отказаться, сославшись на отсутствие аппетита, но решил не расстраивать друга, гордившегося своими поварскими способностями, и портить пятничный вечер.  
Он не включал свет в спальне и поэтому зажмурился, выйдя в гостиную. Сай уже разложил лазанью по тарелкам и налил себе вино. Из-за лекарств Эскобару уже который год приходилось довольствоваться соком, но сейчас даже для него не было настроения. Он сел и начал механически поглощать еду.

Когда тарелки опустели, Сай собрался с мыслями и решился.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке? - начал он с банальной фразы. - Панических атак вроде давно не было.  
\- Да, всё хорошо, - явно слукавил Эскобар.  
\- Я… я должен настоять, Эски. Я же вижу, что ты ведёшь себя не как обычно.  
Тот промолчал.  
\- Я, конечно, не твой психолог, но мне кажется, что я догадываюсь, в чём причина. Ты мало мне рассказывал о ней, но я могу представить, как ты тоскуешь.  
Безразличие на лице Эскобара сменилось явной грустью.  
\- Не понимаю, почему тебе так резко стало хуже. Но я готов тебя выслушать и помочь по мере сил.  
Эскобар пересел на диван и уронил голову на спинку. Сай подсел к нему.  
\- Сегодня ровно пять лет, как она умерла. К тому времени мы были женаты уже три года. Она заболела почти сразу после свадьбы…  
Он опустил голову на руки. Сай сидел в нерешительности - к откровенности он подготовиться не успел.  
Эскобар продолжил рассказ, сухо и без подробностей, однако в его голосе звучали слёзы. Сайлас приобнял его за плечи, надеясь этим показать, что он рядом и готов слушать до конца. При этом самому ему пришлось отгонять мысли о том, как давно он хотел, чтобы друг ему открылся, сидел так близко и был честен.  
\- ...И сегодня я ни о чём другом думать не могу, - договорил Эскобар и сорвался на плач.  
Сай обнял его крепче и уткнулся носом в плечо.  
\- Прости, что разбередил рану, - извинился он чуть позже, когда Эски немного успокоился.  
\- Ничего. Пожалуй, мне и правда нужно было выговориться.  
\- Мне кажется, тебе лучше пойти спать, - Сай неохотно отодвинулся и посмотрел другу в лицо.  
Они встали. Сайлас помог Эскобару дойти до спальни и лечь в кровать.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал тот.  
\- Я всегда рядом, - ответил Сай и спонтанно, сразу пожалев об этом, поцеловал друга в лоб.


End file.
